


[銀土] 有緣必能重逢 – 天使SIDE

by anpathio



Series: 灰子 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: GH-ONLY, M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: – 2011/10/10 阿銀的生日文，持續使用自家死神業務員設定，這次是守護天使SIDE





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

即將破曉。  
歌舞伎町燈紅酒綠中的某間全暗小公寓房間裡突然閃出強烈白光，  
然後熄滅。

 

接著是一名男子的低聲慘叫。

「啊哇哇...糟了！你、你什麼都沒看見...  
欸？先暈過去了？有那麼舒服嗎？  
啊嘛、沒被發現就好。」

不久，從公寓門走出一位銀白髮色的青年，對著尚未散發出熱度的朝陽打個哈欠搔了搔自然捲，

「唉、再怎麼討厭突發還是得上工哪！  
天使真不好當！」

青年自十四樓的高度，縱身跳下。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「土方先生，你今晚又用塔羅牌誤導了多少少女？」  
褐髮娃娃臉的青年表情狀似親切，說出來的話可截然不同。

『我的顧客OL居多，判斷力與少女截然不同。  
何況要說誤導是沖田先生那邊的吧？解夢大師？』  
土方用手梳了被門口微風吹亂的瀏海，吸引了些仍駐留於店門口的小姐們的目光，不過本人毫無自覺。

 

「嘛嘛～今晚不要也以吵架收場哪！  
等等要不要一起喝一杯？」

進行午夜收店作業的店長近藤慣常性地打圓場，對他來說兩人都是鎮店之寶，常是來店客人指定的雙占卜師。  
若兩人默契不好，對結果也會有所影響。

 

『不了老大，今晚我想早點回去，這幾天沒睡好。』  
土方按了微痛的太陽穴，企圖怪罪到平時造成失眠的罪魁禍首。  
不過他自己明白，這回不是那個自然捲的問題。

話說又一陣子不見那傢伙了......

 

「多串君～幫你送宵夜來囉！」  
走上兩條街，迎面而來的是笑意滿盈的銀捲髮男子，從打扮看來是剛下班的牛郎：廉價的西裝和些微的酒味。  
他遞給土方一個冒著熱氣的紙包，很理所當然地和土方並肩走在一起。

『我沒說我要...』  
「是你愛的美奶滋夾可樂餅喔～快趁融化前吃了吧！」

 

總是...被自然捲洞悉先機，土方沒好氣地瞪了銀髮男子一眼，  
『坂田銀時，今晚你睡沙發。』

 

「耶？食物攻勢竟然沒效？」  
『從來就沒管用過！』

說著像是違心之論，土方帶著點不甘心咬下充滿熱度和香氣的愛心宵夜。  
到底是怎麼會跟這個黏人的銀髮牛郎糾纏在一起的，從開頭就是筆爛賬。  
同在歌舞伎町工作，占卜師和牛郎唯一的共同點只有下班時間。

 

銀捲毛從某天開始固定出現在某些點慢慢滲入自己所知的生活領域，而他也在自己表明『討厭牛郎』的發言後仍是不溫不火地繼續。  
然後，在某個沒防備的時間被搭上，就再也推不開了。

仔細想想，自己對這個人，除了姓氏、食物和....以外，幾乎一無所知嘛！雖然一半也是自己沒問的關係......  
得出灰心結論的土方啃完舔淨了袋內的美奶滋，領著銀時進自己公寓。

 

「每次看你能住在這裡就覺得很不可思議，一般人都會內心發毛的。」

此處位於高級公寓的十四樓，原本以土方的薪水應該是住不起的地方，卻是事故屋。  
當初土方看在地點方便，價格低得可以接受便以『我不怕』為由承租下來。  
也許是運氣好、氣場強，幾個月下來也平安無事。

『你就算看到怪東西也不用跟我講。』  
土方已經換好睡衣，對著進門後就輕鬆得彷如進入自家開始打理採買物的銀時說著，並亮了手上的牙刷，  
『我要進行儀式，不准打擾。』

 

「是是～」  
打從第一次得知土方有這習慣就覺得他可愛斃了。  
銀時燦笑著揮手，轉身繼續清理冰箱。

 

說是"儀式"，就真的只是刷牙而已。  
差異在土方會刷得很仔細、刷出很多泡沫，然後吐在洗手槽內觀察，謂之泡沫占卜。

這世上有人用茶葉用咖啡渣，用各種千奇百怪的物品來設法窺探未來，  
泡沫應該算是比較不奇怪的一種吧？

 

「怎麼了？今天看得特別久？」  
『沒事。出現新圖案需要時間解讀而已。』

 

令土方困擾的不只是牙齦連續幾日出血稍微妝點了泡沫，而是整體的卦象讓他不明由地不安起來。  
『我先用浴室，沒意見吧？』

 

「儘管用吧！反正我也要走了～」  
銀時表露出深刻的無奈，亮出過時的BB。CALL。  
「臨時有個舊客戶非得指名我～」

『哼！看來你想的脫身藉口還真不是每次靈驗。』  
最初會搭在一起，也是銀時有求於土方，說是有討厭的客戶不想接，就以「另外被指名出場」為由躲來土方這裡。

「它能為我擋住八成就已經夠感激的啦！」  
湊近土方、在唇上偷吻後在被打之前輕巧地溜出廚房，飄到玄關上，被一句『你別給我回來了！』送出門，關上。

「怪東西啊......」  
若有所思地在門關上後朝"屋內"定定地看著，銀時神色轉嚴肅。

「越來越嚴重了，不處理不行哪！  
上次叫阿桂幫我，結果是查去哪裡了？真是！」

 

廊上的銀髮男子並未往電梯方向，而是毫不猶豫地踏向牆，下一步踩出了水泥的範圍，一躍、消失在十四樓的夜空中。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「唷～阿金！辛苦了～」  
以大字型如片過重的雪花直墜下來的，是個黑捲髮，身著紅色大衣戴著墨鏡的年輕男子。  
而銀時看也不看只往旁一閃就避開 — 順道踹上一腳。

 

「辰馬、接到你的緊急通訊害我以為是多棘手的案件，  
結果只是新手死神弄丟業績這種小事！？」

「嘛嘛～幫忙可愛的後進也是職責啊！  
老師不也這麼說過嗎？」  
辰馬拉起一旁正在努力鞠躬的青年死神，要他再感謝之後催他交差。

 

「啊！燈滅了...又日出了？人類的時間怎這麼短？」  
銀時發現腳下踩著的霓虹燈不知何時已停止旋轉，各高樓的標示燈也是；  
他只得一邊數落，一邊拖著老友往更高處移動。

 

「阿金，你要不要乾脆轉成守護組？  
跟著守護對象會比較有時間感喔？」  
在大樓邊緣坐下，嚷著好久沒看日出的辰馬理了理被銀時抓皺的領口。

 

「我才沒興趣當人類的保母。」  
何況不能選擇對象......  
但嚴格說起來，經歷了死神的業務型工作洗禮才升遷到天使的自己，理應不會再對"人類"起任何分別心，或者是"感情"。

就算當初教導自己的老師就是個異類，也不應如此......

 

「但阿金的確是在看護某個人類，不是嗎？」  
辰馬猶記好幾次得很用心呼喚阿金才能讓他"聽"得到指令，這表示他正在分神做其他事情，一些需要動用極大精神力的事情。

對高等死神和天使來說，技能中的"現形"等同於無中生有，從意志力創造出形體來，而要維持下去必須得靠專心一致。  
一般僅用於執行指令上的必須，或者偶爾為之的惡作劇/調劑生活上。

像是阿金這樣頻繁，該是"濫用"了，遲早會出事的。

 

「閒暇時的活動罷了！沒什麼。」  
銀時儘量輕描淡寫，明白好友已經察覺異樣，雖然知道他並不會跟上頭打小報告，也並不是能夠放心的程度。  
「還有辰馬、下次再叫我阿金，我會揍你喔！」

在例行的恐嚇中送走了好友，留在欄杆邊吹風的銀時看著升起的朝陽，滿是迷惑。

 

因為不明白自己為何"選擇"了土方。

從輕罪人化身的死神業務慢慢一步一步爬上來，轉職時選擇戰鬥組，即是看中其不需與"人"多接觸的工作性質。  
最多、是在突發指令出現前的期間四處飄盪，觀察不認識名字的人類，看著人生如戲，如此而已。

 

現在，突然開始在意起"某人"：為他現形、說話、甚至肢體接觸，去摸清他的喜好、記憶他的習性......  
這些都遠遠超過了"天使"的範疇，這是"人"的行為。

 

繞過這麼多遠路，難道如今自己眷戀起當"人"的日子？  
怎麼可能？銀時苦笑。

 

人很脆弱、充滿弱點，又無法保護自己免於誘惑，大部分時間只是徒勞無功地活著。  
再怎樣，身為戰鬥組天使都強得多、有趣得多。

所以、也許最終將發現自己只是一時工作倦怠而已。

「哼、跟人類混太久連這種名詞都學會了！」  
輕聲吐著自己嘈，銀時懶洋洋地站起，打算找個地方好好休息，  
暫時不去想工作，或是土方的事情。


	2. Chapter 2

「沒問題！牙齒和牙齦都很健康，保養得這麼好不簡單呢！」

被牙醫稱讚了半天，土方的心情卻一點都明亮不起來。  
科學上正式摒除了最後一個合理的"牙週病"解釋，擺明了血即是卦象的一部份，在土方的經驗裡，這絕對不是好事。

從使用泡沫占卜以來，只要出現血，短時間內就會有避免不了的血光之災。

第一次出現，幾日後在學校勞動服務時手指被同學的鐮刀不小心削到。  
第二次連續出現兩天，結果是打工時自行車摔車弄斷了手臂。  
再來幾次都足以讓土方明白不可對占卜的結果掉以輕心。

持續得越久表示災難越大，而生活環境比起之前在鄉下更是有各種意外的可能，儘管土方嘗試讓自己不要太疑神疑鬼，他也逐漸察覺日常有了變化。

那是一種被監視的感覺。

一開始是在自家，明知道家裡沒有其他人，但一股另類的氣息揮之不去。  
再來是在工作時等待客人指名的間隔，也會有一種"被注視"的不適感。  
睡眠裡並沒有平靜：夢境中交織出現的夜晚山景也許是幼時寄住伯父家的經驗，但在樹林間隱約出現的人影、晃動的世界，還有夢境最後總是被人反覆交代很重要的事情卻記得零零落落，每每讓土方醒來後無比失落。

 

緊張感從夜晚延伸到白晝，最後的導火線則是兩者交替的時刻。

某晚搭電梯回家，運氣好電梯在一樓等著，進去按了樓層無動靜。  
想是壞掉了重按14樓和關門鍵，未亮，其他一切燈號顯示正常，但門怎按也關不上。

 

退到電梯後面的土方沈住氣等著，一秒、兩秒，突然像是有另外看不見的人按了同一樓層，按鈕亮起，然後門自動關上。  
接下來，是對土方來說是人生最難熬的19秒。

從來不認為會被鬼魂類嚇倒的他一直想著要伸手按下其他樓層逃生出去，  
卻真正害怕知道現在的自己按不了任何一個樓層，就這樣僵住到了14樓。

門開，夜晚清新的空氣透了進來，彷彿一切如昔。  
該走出去回家？還是回到一樓離開此地？

 

土方拿不定主意，而電梯門在未有任何人按延長的情況下，維持開啟。  
時間彷如靜止，土方感到冷汗從額邊滴下，透體冰涼得連呼吸都要停止。

 

「多串君？怎麼了？」

 

倏然聽見那個人對自己專用的奇怪暱稱，土方的呼吸急促起來、抬頭。  
不遠的電梯門外，是那個總看似無辜但自己老想打下去的自然捲。

 

「嗚啊！？」  
冷不防被從電梯裡衝出來的土方撲個滿懷，銀時內心震盪是難以想像的。  
除了擔憂土方狀況外，內心也在偷偷慶幸那一瞬現形的精神力維持得住，不然土方會直直穿過自己撞上牆。

 

「十四、十四？怎了？」  
換上親暱時的稱呼，只因發現緊抓住自己的土方顫抖得厲害。  
銀時摟著拍著他，見他沒意願移動便順著旁邊靠牆坐下，等懷裡的人平靜。

過了好一會，銀時搖了搖被土方握住的手，沒反應。  
竟然睡了......這陣子很累？被跟得太緊的後果嗎？

 

微微屈起膝蓋把土方抱得更緊，銀時神色一凜對著看似空無一人卻依舊  
門開的電梯緩聲說道，  
「你嚇到他了，退下。」

 

灰暗的走廊燈光下有團幾不可見、如成年人大小的黑影閃了幾下，  
在銀時更厲聲警示「給我退下！！」之後，彷彿被風吹散，不復存在。

 

「十四啊～你這回是招惹上什麼了呢？」  
憐惜地撥開土方的瀏海，銀時嘆了口氣，憂煩起接下來該怎麼處理。

 

最初判定土方身邊的"怪東西"應該無害，故並未太在意。  
一般浮游靈或生靈可以被巡邏的死神接走處理，所以也曾通報過後輩死神來處理；  
如今還在附近，若非後輩偷懶，即是情勢改變，或那並不是普通的靈？他的目的是？

從土方外套口袋裡搜出鑰匙打算開門抱土方進去，銀時突然自嘲了起來：這仍是"人"的行為。  
而看來，今晚也最好一直當"人"下去，銀時明白現在不能離開。

 

「老師...你還是守護天使的時候，就是這樣的心情嗎？」  
對天空拋出了不會獲得回應的問題，銀時重整了思緒，準備以意志力迎接漫長的夜晚。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

撲上銀時的瞬間，土方覺得記憶深處有著什麼被攪動、喚醒。

前一個類似印象的來源，是與氣味有關的。  
自詡鼻子很靈的土方先前也曾疑惑為何銀時沒有自己的氣味，總是只有經由其他途徑沾染上的，如酒味。

對了......很小的時候也曾遇過"沒有自己氣味"的人。

是沒見過的大人，卻不覺陌生，彷彿知道他一直在附近。  
他有著像是母親般的長髮，只是顏色不同，現在的自己知道那是亞麻色。

 

那人抱著自己的動作非常生澀，很不舒服，但他知曉母親常唱的搖籃曲。  
在潮濕的森林黑夜裡，那是讓自己安定下來的唯一力量。

 

土方開始納悶，到底這段記憶是怎麼來的？  
成長時期詢問收養自己的伯父伯母獲得的答案，是自己的父母車禍身亡。  
曾經是如此深信不疑，現卻被這鮮明得彷如曾親身經歷的印象弄得動搖？

 

 

「...咳、十四郎，記得大哥的話...」

 

聽見一個低沈、撒啞的男聲時，眼前景象瞬間轉變。

 

「捨棄<倉山>的姓，在外界活下來......記住...」

 

在略微隱密的樹叢下，跪在泥地裡的自己，手被一個倒臥的男人緊緊拉住。

 

四周很暗、很靜，連季節常見的蛙鳴都聽不到。  
森林的重量透過濕氣壓了下來，最後一點溫暖在掌中耗盡，透心涼得開始發抖，是在男人急促的呼吸停止的很久以後。

 

自己嘗試朝更適合躲藏處跑去，直到再也找不回原先和男人分離的地方。  
就算有月光、就算知道要繼續捉迷藏，但他不清楚鬼長什麼樣子。

 

「放心，我不是鬼。  
知香子希望我帶你出去。」

這樣說著，接近的長髮男人把自己抱起來。

 

「她說累了的話，就睡一下。  
夢裡會有マヨリン陪伴的。」

是母親常用來哄睡自己的話語。  
平靜下來的土方手輕抓著男人亞麻色的髮梢，如同平日對母親撒嬌般，枕著不認識的男人的肩膀睡去。

 

「十四郎，就保留知香子為你取的名字，捨棄一切重新開始吧！」

 

在有屋頂、有著不認識的伯父伯母的地方，長髮男人放下土方。  
要離開的他露出很淺的微笑，摸了摸土方的頭，

 

「放心，不會痛。  
你什麼都不會記得。」

 

不會記得...？不、不要！！

我、我是倉山家的...

母親...大哥......

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「十四！十四！！冷靜下來！」

睜眼，發現不知為何掙扎中的雙手已經被銀時握住，凝聚在胸口的熱氣一瞬散開，土方不由自主地喘了起來。

『我...怎麼？』  
是自家床上，旁邊是一臉擔心的自然捲。

「十四在走廊睡著了，覺得會著涼就搬進來。  
到剛剛都還睡得不錯，但突然間就說起連串夢話，手腳亂揮舞像是要拳打腳踢誰，我只好把十四叫醒了，抱歉。」

 

銀時抬頭看了床邊很陌生的工具 — 鬧鐘。  
「才六點多，還可以多睡一下？」

『不...我想、也睡不著了。  
我再躺一下，換你睡吧。』  
見銀時的模樣大概也折騰了一晚，在難為情中放開兩人相握的手，翻身過去背對他。

夢裡的訊息太亂，他覺得需要獨處思考。

 

「沒關係，我不累。」  
雖是聽得土方"不睡"的發言，仍是貼心地幫他蓋上被單，拍了拍。  
「十四做了惡夢要不要說出來？會好過一點。」

『唔...』  
抓緊被單，土方總覺得一閉上眼睛就會看到那個在泥地裡握住手的男人。  
如今因為夢境，他不再感到害怕，取而代之的是一股欲查清真相的焦慮。  
『你願意聽的話.....』


	3. Chapter 3

「如果不是上輩子的經歷，就真的是以前的事情吧？  
也許我能請朋友幫忙查一下...」  
面對土方難得的坦白，銀時把握了難得的機會問到了他成長的家鄉名和很多也許毫不相干，只是滿足自己好奇心的資訊。

 

『嗯......謝謝。』  
一直以來很少對任何人說起自己的過去，也不習慣依賴他人的土方咬著下唇輕聲道了謝。  
全盤託出後便突然覺得倦意排山倒海而來，揉眼睛的動作被銀時制止。

 

「多睡一點、我幫你請假一天，你需要休息。」  
自然捲的提案在此刻顯得無比吸引人，土方溫順地點頭，被銀時哄進被窩躺得舒服了，意識便再也維持不住。

 

「月亮的母親、我向您祈求～  
讓這孩子安睡、在夢裡茁壯～」

隱約、聽見低沈的男聲哼著斷續的曲調。

 

土方企圖在混沌的意識裡抓取上一回聽到這首搖籃曲的記憶，它和那個亞麻色長髮的男人糾纏在一起。

 

勉強睜眼，是正心無旁騖（？）地哼著歌的銀時。

 

『你為什麼會唱？』  
這句未成形的疑問被捲回了意識深處，土方覺得眼皮再一沈，進入難得無夢的深眠。

 

「果然......」  
聽土方提起那個在深山裡陪伴的長髮大人長相時，就感到事情絕不單純。  
而土方對自己哼唱的歌曲起反應則證明，那個人自己也認識。

 

「松陽老師......」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「我說過高等死神是很忙碌的，銀。」  
「所以我不是就在你休憩的時候來叨擾了嗎？」

在某間網咖獨立包廂，一天使一死神正進行難以想像的對話。

「現在是我的黃金寫作時間，28章的稿子交不出去的話你怎麼對得起我的編輯伊利沙白和911491.2位讀者？」  
自稱作家的男子蓄著一頭黑長髮、身著彷彿不合時宜的深藍色和服，在電腦前正襟危坐地敲著鍵盤。

「又不是第一次錯過截稿日...哪有那麼多人看你的作品？」  
那個0.2是怎麼回事？只用屁股看的意思嗎？  
銀時在一旁大快朵頤叫來的蜂蜜脆薯和巧克力冷糕，一邊在內心吐嘈。

「這還只是按下購買鍵的人數，論閱覽數會更高，松子的魅力是無窮的！」  
提起創作便沾沾自喜，充滿了暢銷作家的自豪，絲毫看不出來這個男人的正職是取人性命、引領後續的死神。

但也正因為好友有這份兼職，銀時才有日常在人界的活動資金，交換條件是他得幫忙維持業績。

 

「別管那些了阿桂，上回拜託你的事情呢？」  
「那棟大樓很乾淨，銀你看到的應該不是本體，而是投射。」

 

「難怪形體很微弱...」  
經過專業死神鑑定的話就應該無誤，銀時暗地為土方撿到便宜感到高興。

「那假髮，這個地點麻煩你查看看，大概20年前有沒有什麼事件發生過。  
我想確定一下...」

 

反射性的"不是假髮，是桂"的辯駁後，  
他仍很夠朋友地看了紙片上的地名，沈默。

 

「銀......你可知道這能查到誰？」

「所以才要你去探探啊！  
這段時間就跟你的編輯說去取材吧！」  
清空盤子和杯子的食物，說著要去探望老師的銀時抹完嘴爬起，一晃、消失在窗外。

 

「要說幾次才懂......  
那個人早就不是我們的老師了......」

許久，定定地望著紙片出神的桂對著窗外無辜的藍天，長嘆。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

坐在圍牆上方等著的銀時，心情愉悅地數著放學鈴聲響完。  
是城市內某間小學的放學時間，學生如沙丁魚群般自教室湧出校門，一時熱鬧無比。

對銀時來說，要在龐大的人群中找特定人並不困難：他認的是靈魂。

「今天也穿了淺綠色短褲，到底有多愛那顏色啊！」

望著仍在校園走廊某處和同伴打鬧的小男孩，看他在談笑間突然拍打四、五個同學的頭再迅速逃逸。

「這點也沒改變......」  
回想起自己和同身為新手死神的桂和辰馬實習時，常被老師這樣打頭，  
銀時不禁笑得很開心，也很感慨。

 

因為那孩子是自己的老師松陽轉生後的模樣。

 

當死神到了能轉職為天使組的時候，另一個選擇就是轉生為人，重新開始。  
本來轉生後的資訊是機密，但在當時銀時、桂和辰馬"鍥而不捨"追查後，終於獲知下落。  
而在追查時，他們才逐漸明白，自己老師究竟有多特別。

 

松陽原本是守護天使，而且是直接由人類升為天使的特例之一。  
素行良好的他卻在某一回擔任守護職責時"怠忽職守"且嚴重違規，受到上層的懲處並貶為死神，專職帶新手業務。

第一批，也是最後一批的學生就是銀時他們。

對於過去松陽未著墨太多，"說好不提"成為師生間的默契。  
而在少數幾次的相關談話，松陽僅是以堅定的語氣說了「我只是嘗試以被保護的對象心理去想、去做了他真正希望的事情而已」的話語。

銀時感覺得出來，老師並不後悔。

所以當松陽決定轉生為人 — 比死神更下一階的存在 — 時，他是最不驚訝的。

「桂、辰馬，還有銀，老師相信你們未來都能成為天使。  
如果你們選擇了守護組，要時時刻刻想清楚"守護的真意"。」

行前，松陽把銀時他們都喚來。  
在恭喜他們即將可以獨當一面之時，為他們留下了一席耐死神尋味的話。

「我們的職責範圍僅限於被選定的保護對象一人，一切須以這個人的"存在"做考量。  
但當一個人幸運地躲過所有的災難，卻只能看著他所愛的家人、一切消失於眼前，你們想，以那個人的角度來說，他會覺得"幸運"嗎？  
如果那就是他的終生遺憾，我們身為守護天使所為他們做的抉擇，真的是對他們"好"的？」

 

又一次彷彿要把字句拍進靈魂內地拍打著學生們的頭，松陽笑笑，  
簡短道別後消失在他們面前。

 

「辰馬、假髮，守護組就交給你們了，我不參加。」

「為什麼？」

「不為什麼。」

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「兩位今天請一定要再幫我算！  
人家又夢到晉助大人了！ きゃー(♥´д`♥)」  
梳著單邊馬尾的金髮女高中生的興奮得在剛開店便衝進門指名土方和沖田，對於兩人前幾回的神算讚不絕口。

「啊～又來了、笨蛋又子小姐。  
土方先生，這回可不要扯我的後腿喔！」  
懶洋洋地調整了坐姿，褐髮娃娃臉青年把根本用不到的水晶球當籃球在手指上轉了幾圈又放回桌上。  
「對了、昨天我夢到你的第4389號被女人暗算倒在血泊中，不知何時會成真哪～」

『別老做怪夢！你好好睡覺就不會每天遲到了！』  
收起占卜書、拿出星盤的土方慣常性反駁，語氣中的焦躁卻透露無遺。  
內心只想著今日預定的早退後要查明的事情。

 

自從那日早上，轉眼又過了好幾天，無消無息。

銀時每回"離開"，期間總以天或甚至週計，永遠拿不準他何時會"出現"。  
也許就是這樣，每回見面他總會拿著食物或禮物來討人歡心。

 

說沒有手機只有過時的BB CALL是因為不想隨時被客戶找到，  
說只有臨時住所是因為年輕時惹過些麻煩，怕被找上。  
會當牛郎是因為自身條件可以、工作自由度和酬勞在可接受範圍，怎聽怎隨便但仍有一絲合理的說詞。

到底，坂田銀時是怎樣的存在？  
這些實應從兩人認識之初就搞清楚的問題，土方自己也納悶，  
究竟是有多麼不願意正視兩人交往的事實，以致於過往幾個月從未深究？

雖然要說交往，更像是床伴，還是被開發的......  
因為認定自己原本不是這種性向。

一想起那晚，土方就覺得思緒被扯得四分五裂。

如果不是自己被暗戀已久的對象殘忍地甩了、失心瘋去陌生酒吧多喝了點、偶然在群不認識的人中看到了稍微熟悉的自然捲而放下戒心，就不會有那晚的後續了。

小範圍的酒後打鬧中到家，在銀時的協助下稍微打理了自己，土方猶記得撲上床時感嘆還是自家舒服、今晚沒做任何傻事真是太好了。

卻不知怎的，在以為銀時離去了的一段意識上的空白、黑暗後，身體被挑起了不應有躁熱和難耐。  
睜眼後視線並無多大改善 — 14樓的住戶除了月光外並無能照射入房的路燈 — 只能依據邏輯判定覆在自己身上的是尚未離去的銀時。

喘息間的詢問獲得更多的答非所問，自然捲的語調狀似誠懇，  
唯是他的所作所為與趁虛而入沒什麼兩樣。

就算知道牛郎能言善道、那方面的技術高超，不過是對女人吧？

也許是酒力太弱以致推不開對方，不敢相信自己身體反應的土方好不容易用言語把男人勸停了動作。

「因為你就連自瀆時想著她，都很難有反應，不是嗎？  
所以、就讓我來幫你。」  
『為什...？不、你怎....別再、住手！.』

內心最深處的祕密被人一下子挑了出來，於是口頭上再怎樣嚴厲的拒絕  
都不如已敗陣的身體來得誠實。

許多曾認定的事實、原則、現象在過程中被粉碎、重組，土方終放棄掙扎、隨快感浮沈到數次失神；  
待他終於稍微回復自我，已不知被銀時抱在懷裡哄上多久。

耳邊滿是男人的低語，不是道歉卻是在懊惱"是不是用錯方法了"、  
"聽說這樣會很舒服的才用的"等讓人聽了哭笑不得的內容。

『根本不是重點嘛......』  
土方也分不清楚究竟是想哭還是想笑，只莫名覺得一直以來心頭的鬱悶抒解了不少，在疲倦中拋出這句。  
『為什麼？』

 

「只是想讓你不再傷心下去。」

彷彿是至今才面對了銀時，視線什麼的看不真切，但這句聽得十分清楚，如同把心交出來的真誠。

『這能是理由嗎？...』地自問了，答案則來得很快。

「那我就待到十四願意接受的時候吧。」  
銀時低笑，說出了像是承諾的話語。

 

『是男人就要信守承諾啊！！』  
土方一氣之下甩開了剛喝完的飲料罐，然後又在街上路人的目光中自覺不好意思地撿起來放資源回收。  
看著手錶盤算銀時工作的牛郎俱樂部"MADA王"的開店時間，預備等等進去抓了人就離開。

說起來是自己首次主動來找銀時，  
然而這個"首次"的結果，卻讓土方難以接受。


	4. Chapter 4

「坂田銀時？阿銀？我們店裡沒這號人物啊？」  
戴著墨鏡一身正裝自稱店長，氣勢卻會被人誤認為茶水小弟的鬍渣男摸摸下巴一臉困擾，  
「自然捲？這款我們有，阿金！過來一下！」

伸手招來一位金捲髮的牛郎，油腔滑調地說著過時的台詞令土方皺眉連說不是這人。  
再三確認不是店內人刻意掩飾其行蹤，附近也無符合銀時特徵的人出沒後，土方離開了店。

 

被騙了嗎？但是為什麼？  
疑慮在土方心中挖了個深不見底的黑洞。

雖然原本來找銀時就已經是急病亂投醫：夜裡稍得的安寧，在每日"儀式"後看見的血之卦象前消耗殆盡。  
遲遲未等到的"意外"讓土方隨時提心吊膽草木皆兵，唯是這份緊繃並未影響到日常工作，不少客人還頻頻因為自己近日的神算而回鍋，店長近藤高興得是直呼要加薪。

在來到歌舞伎町的鬧街前，還曾有一絲期待，銀時能如上回承諾的一般，解決問題。  
如今連銀時的存在都不可靠，土方不知該把滿腔的憤怒和不安化為什麼來排解。

 

「啊！這不是土方先生嗎？真巧。」

正待發作的脾氣在聽到是女孩的聲音後收斂，不管是不是客人，對女性溫柔是土方的一貫原則。

轉頭，發現是最近成為常客的又子；  
剛才來店內占卜時穿的還是學校制服，現在已換上稍微活潑的淺紫色連身短裙與長襪。

尚未問起彼此在這裡的源由，又子已是擅自挽起了土方的手臂，  
「是紳士的話，就陪被人放鴿子的又子逛街吧！」

『呃？哎？？』  
倏然被拖著走離原先的巷道，本想抗議或婉拒的土方在聽及身處同樣處境的話語時，態度也軟化了。

對嘛！放人鴿子的、欺騙人的都滾蛋好了！  
在心中叨念了幾句，土方跟上又子的腳步，一同往鬧區更深的地方走去。

 

「談戀愛都非得要這麼累人、不然就沒意義了對吧？！」

在土方堅持未成年人不准喝酒／進酒吧，最終只點了果汁汽水的又子在一口氣灌了大半杯後，像是把土方當成知心閨友大吐苦水。

過往僅能在店內工作時，從又子這邊獲知她正在進行的戀情的描述，且多是好的一面。  
如今聽到較為負面的部分，心中倒有了莫名的平衡感。

「土方先生呢？  
你的戀人也會這樣對你愛理不理的嗎？」

又子突如其來的詢問，將土方打得措手不及。  
在想到自己其實還對銀時撒謊一事生氣而該如往常掩飾前，已是直覺式地點了頭。

「唉就說嘛！怎麼大家都相信欲擒故縱的攻略法？  
人家又子我已經STAND BY很久了啊晉助大人請偶爾讀讀空氣吧～」

 

所幸戀愛中的少女並沒有閒暇追究別人，算是勉強打馬虎過去了的土方暗暗鬆了口氣，打算至少今晚把這一切都忘掉。

『反正，從一開始我就是一個人。』

就著未消的怒火，土方一鼓作氣把面前的酒，一飲而盡。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「太慢了、辰馬！」

「抱歉阿金～審計部最近忙不過來嘛！」  
身著紅大衣戴墨鏡的青年在約定好的大樓屋頂自天落下，一臉燦笑地向同伴賠罪。  
「你們也別老在人界廝混哪！  
天使和死神除了業績外不該有時間概念的。」

「感謝提醒，不過遲到仍是事實。」  
隨時都一本正經的長髮和服男子，桂以宣判的語氣開口，  
「又要到截稿日了，快點把真相查明也對劇情有所幫助。  
銀、帶路吧！」

 

「別真的把這趟當取材啊、假髮！」  
邊吐嘈老友隨時把松子掛在嘴邊寫在手邊的習慣，邊走向屋頂的某個角落，率先跳了出去。

再次落"地"時，踏上的是未遭人類染指過的蒼鬱森林，頂端。  
四周望去是滿山遍野不見盡頭的青翠，與他們日常習慣的都市叢林有著很大的不同。

「銀，你的方向感還是老樣子的不靈通！  
還好我有備而來。」  
桂從袖內掏出一份文件，開始比對。  
「至少往東差了一整區！」

「你有地圖就早拿出來嘛！」  
象徵性地揮了老友一拳，搶過封皮標註<死神專用>的卷宗；  
再一定位，落於被人毀棄已久的木造廢墟之中。

四周可輕易看出原屋被焚燬的跡象，但在多年之後卻依舊吋草未生，彷彿受到什麼作祟。  
不過在兩天使一死神的專業鑑定下，已確認不該在此處的靈魂早已被引導至他處。

「這邊聽說當初被嚴密看管和搜查哪～  
畢竟是少數幾次跟那邊的正面衝突。」  
辰馬彎腰察看被燒壞至基座的石柱，大略想像了大火的情況。  
「而且老師身份特殊，也讓高層考慮是否放棄讓人類直接升任的方法。」

「沒想到你們審計部的八卦還真不少～」  
一臉正經地以敬佩語氣說著，桂從另一手袖子掏出一份卷宗。  
「我從檔案室的小智借來了資料。  
剛好他是"綜合果汁武士"的書迷，給他初回限定的<令人喜愛的松子的一生>6-3集附贈簽名就借出來了。」

內容是以天使/死神的角度為出發點，記錄的是死者的事情。  
當時共有三位死神和一位戰鬥組天使陸續趕到，在場的惡魔也差不多數量，且位階都不低；  
以人類的角度來說是暴動的事件後，我方死神均殉職，對方則損失四位業務。

應該一直在現場卻失蹤後很晚才出現收拾殘局的松陽，只願對上層交出「沒有聽到呼喚」為理由，並未多說。  
由於連原守護對象都被對手搶走，松陽被高層判定不適任，以降職作結。

之後雙方高層達成協議：將職員的轄區細分，並規定除戰鬥組和教學組外，不同轄區間的死神/惡魔彼此間不應聚合。  
一口氣唸完的桂看向老友們，  
「雖然這麼說很失禮，老師就算不是打架的料，不在守護對象身邊就真的是失職了。」

「因為那段時間他跟另一個人類在一起，保護他。  
很晚才回去報到是因為他要以人類的腳程走出這片山地，那需要時間。」

大略推演出事件過程的銀時，懶洋洋地解釋，腦中的影像越來越清晰。  
「老師守護的是名為<倉山 知香子>的女性對吧？」

 

「你？怎會知道？  
莫非、交給你這些訊息的人...？」

 

「緣分真的是奇怪的東西啊～」  
銀時不禁很感嘆，回想起松陽離開前說的那番話後，突然覺得可以"看"見當年發生的事。

十四郎的母親或許是經由他的口中得知自己有守護靈，於是在危急的時候喚出松陽老師，拜託他離去以守護自己的最愛。  
老師達成了委託，並且替十四郎抹去失去母親、家人的悲傷回憶，給了他一個重新開始的人生。

由老師開端的事件，在因緣際會下由自己接手；  
不是守護組的卻做著類似的事情，總覺得這種藉由守護同一人而產生的延續感，應該會獲得老師的首肯吧？拍個頭什麼的。

簡單向好友解釋自己所知的事件經過，銀時突然精神一振。

「走吧假髮、辰馬！  
去找那個靈體投射的本體，讓他安息！」

 

「喂你們這些城市來的捉鬼大隊都滾回去！  
別老來打攪死者！」  
正待"定位、起跳"的眾人被突如其來的吆喝止住了動作。  
自傾頹的石壁後走出一位背著柴薪的老者，義正辭嚴地怒視著銀時一行。

「老前輩您誤會了！我們是特地來貴寶地取材的。  
我是現役作家綜合果汁武士，這是我的名片......」  
處變不驚的桂連猶豫都沒有，立刻穩住陣腳向老者猛獻殷勤。  
銀時拉住辰馬要他也現形，以自己的身形遮住老者的視線直到總是慢半拍的辰馬"換裝"完畢、落地。

 

「原來是為了替生病的妹妹找尋喜愛的鄉野故事才來取材的？  
令妹有你這麼好的哥哥真是好福氣。」  
才不過幾下子，被桂收服了的老者頻頻點頭，  
「只是這邊發生的故事，可不見得歡喜啊......」

 

故事的開端是二十年前的一個夏夜。  
倉山家的老爺病危，近親被召回來說是見上最後一面，但眾人關切的是其他的事；  
對遺產處理的議論紛紛，一時讓宅院熱鬧許多。

 

老者解釋了他是當時倉山家的僕役，服侍夫人和小少爺。  
大少爺為五郎的母親於多年前去世，但為五郎未反對老爺新娶一位年齡差異頗大又是外地人的女子，他並在夫人生下小少爺後對新弟弟疼愛有加。

「但誰也沒想到會發生那種事...  
真可憐了大少爺、夫人，還有最無辜的小少爺...」

誰也不知道誰造成的、怎麼開始的，大火之後僅有少數人逃過一劫。  
後來調查的警察大略推測：家族中反對老爺處理遺產的人聯合了附近村中不喜歡老爺的勢力，在當晚混了進來；  
原本的喧嘩逐漸鼓譟成了暴動，在火勢擴散後變為恐慌，巨大的宅院化為牢籠，以紅蓮吞噬一切。

不清楚究竟有多少人闖進倉山家，現場屍體則多無法辨識，只能將事後未出現的家族關係者都列為死者。  
吞滅眾多生靈的廢墟終被視為不祥之地，因此未有人前來領取遺產；  
由政府接管管理，化為保育區後倒是吸引些被鄉間軼聞的閒人來探險，讓許多原本的村民頗為感嘆。

「雖然我想要相信有神靈保佑的小少爺能躲過一劫，不過這麼多年了都毫無音信恐怕也...」  
「神靈保佑？請問是什麼意思？」  
「小少爺能跟靈說話呢！真是個天賦異稟的孩子。」

老者的語氣增添了惋惜，揭露這個當時即少有人知的祕密。  
甫學會說話的小少爺開始說出他的所見所聞時，一般大人並未在意，  
只當是童言童語，會說出不存在的事物。

但一次偶然的意外讓老者相信小少爺與生俱來的能力：當時他還在哀悼不幸於池塘意外中失去的幼子，被從未去過池塘的小少爺要求帶過去。  
狐疑中小心翼翼地帶到事發地點，只見小少爺不知對著空氣說了什麼，  
又指示要接著回自己的家。

「這樣、智太就可以安心回家了，他很想跟你們說再見。」  
眨著眼睛，毫不懼怕地說著從未謀面的逝者之名，卻是無比肯定的模樣，令老者相信小少爺是被神靈賜福的孩子。

 

「阿金、你認識的那位，真的有靈能力嗎？」  
辰馬收起平日笑嘻嘻的面容，偷偷在銀時耳邊詢問。

「唔、這...他是占卜師，看星盤什麼的，我總以為那個唬人的成分居多啊？  
就算他是，有什麼關係嗎？」  
放著桂去跟老人收尾談話，銀時往後退了一步才回答問話。

「關係可能很大啊！  
以前聽過二課的岡田提過：惡魔組招募新血特別喜歡本身有能力的人。  
如果他小時候因為老師逃過一劫，現在呢？」  
以自身對競爭對手的認知，辰馬認為當年惡魔聚集於一處絕非偶然。  
除了能以搧動人群製造傷亡好趁隙增加業績外，恐怕還有其他因素。

「你是說......」  
想起那些令土方忐忑不安的卦象，如果指的不是出現在他身邊的怪現象，那麼也許現在土方仍身在險境中。

銀時從來沒有如此不安，或，以人類的感覺來說，惡寒。  
「我先回去一趟。」

「去吧！這裡有我跟阿桂就夠了！」  
向銀時揮手，辰馬墨鏡下的雙眼映著少見的銳利，  
「別讓老師的心血白費啊！」


	5. Chapter 5

『唔啊.....痛...？』

眨著疲倦的雙眼，遠方似是有燭火類的光明搖曳，昏暗的視野並未因此開拓多少。  
呼出的熱氣和著外界的混濁灰塵打回來，讓土方咳了起來，牽動頭、脖子和肩膀後發現自己正側躺著，但動彈不得。  
稍微分辨了肢體僵硬的來源：被綁縛的雙手雙腳，頭暈則不似是遭痛打的後果，衣領上一股殘留的奇怪藥味透露了訊息。

怎麼回事？被誰…下藥了？  
今天...不是預定好要跟近藤店長和同事一起去溫泉旅行的嗎？  
難得挑好了日子和地點打算好好放鬆的...

「土方先生真抱歉，再一下下就好喔～」  
帶一點羞澀的女聲在身邊輕巧停下，暈眩感又鋪天蓋地襲來。  
「我們只是需要一點點你的幫忙，等一下就會放你回去，請不要介意。」

 

這聲音聽過……  
對了、收拾好行李準備離家跟同事會合的時候，在樓下碰到了又子。

 

「唉唷聽說你們要休業好幾天所以趕來了！  
拜託啦土方先生，先幫我朋友算一下，她正在人生的十字路口呢！」

想說還有點時間便不疑有他地跟去，隨又子走進距離住宅區略偏遠的小巷時還正想詢問，接著、就是這裡了。

 

需要幫忙？會放人？  
綁架沒有任何好處啊？  
自己沒有親人能付贖金的、這些人都不做作業的嗎？

 

內心莫名開始吐嘈奇妙的點的土方又多咳了幾下，略飄遠的知覺告訴自己身邊還站著好幾人，而有一人蹲在背後扯轉著自己被綁縛的手臂，打針般的麻痛很慢才扎進意識。

 

「需要多少？拿這個裝夠不夠？」  
「應該夠吧！知美、你劃的傷口會不會太大？」  
「不小心的啦！是又子帶來的刀太利了，把膠帶拿來我貼一下！」

 

隱約聽到一些對話，土方嘗試把頭轉向背後的說話來源，被人撫著臉頰輕輕壓回地面。

 

「不用擔心、土方先生，我們只是需要一點身為靈能力者的你的血而已。  
等等我們會帶你去醫院，現在只要等晉助大人降臨儀式就可以順利結束，很快就好的。」

 

什麼一點？啥儀式？靈能者？  
喂喂你們...該不會不知道自己的立場、不知道犯了什麼罪？  
那個晉助什麼的騙了你們吧？

滿滿話語都出不了口，氣力凝聚不到嘴邊只含糊發出些不明所以的呻吟。  
伴隨逐漸擴散的寒意，土方覺得噁心感湧上，但久未進食什麼也吐不出來。

 

對了！自從看到昨天早上的卦象之後就胃口盡失了。  
原來、一直以來，惡兆指的是這件事嗎？

 

「不會又放我們鴿子了吧？」  
「應該只是延遲，再等一下啦！」  
「啊！會不會是以為約在上面？上去看看？」

 

女孩子們嘈雜的聲音突然遠去，留下自己躺在冰冷地板上打著寒顫。  
柔和的火光招呼了土方的注意，他直直盯著看到它在眼裡糊成一片、擴大成奇妙的躍動帷幕。

分不清是否是幻覺，土方再一眨眼，一個蹲著的人影擋住了視線。

 

「好久不見，倉山十四郎。」

 

那"人"只有輪廓，或可謂一個影子。  
直覺告訴土方這不是夢，面前的也不是"人"。

「一般來說我不會記下人類的名字，不管是不是業績。  
只是當初你能夠在前輩們重重包圍下安然離開，甚至還不被察覺地順利長大，是真的特殊到得記下來的程度。」

『誰...？』

「你該問是"什麼"。嘛～反正都不重要。」  
那個影子低笑，  
「惡魔是沒有辦法直接"現形"的，不過取而代之的是人可以在幾種狀況下"看"到我們：受到誘惑、本身具備能力，或，將死之者。  
你認為你是哪種？」

 

聽對方說話時土方再次嘗試了掙扎，手臂上的傷口並未痛到能抑制活動，但僅剩的知覺讓他覺得後背、腰甚至褲子已經濕濡一片。  
隱約記起剛剛一個女孩要求膠帶，是她們手笨切錯了血管嗎？

 

「答對了，是最後一種。  
有興趣猜猜你的死因嗎？」

 

影子讓開了點，令土方注意到火光在對話中增強許多。  
火、是火災！

 

「反正這地方遲早要燒光，你又剛好躺在地上還能有點空氣多活點時間，真不知是上天的慈悲還是殘忍！  
總之好好享受你在人世間的最後時光吧！」

語調中甚是得意，影子逐漸與滾滾黑煙融為一體，只留下如預言般的字句敲進土方意識裡。

 

「放心，很快就會有你很熟悉的人來接你。  
而我期待這場會面後，你我能相處愉快。」

 

熟...悉？？誰？？

除了那些女孩無人知道自己的行蹤，而女孩們若知闖禍恐怕已不會返回。  
會挑來做什麼需要血的儀式的地點應該很偏僻，也別奢望路人。

在渾沌的腦海裡挖不到任何一個由邏輯連結得起來的熟識臉孔，  
令土方幾乎確信了自己會死的事實。

 

但也許、也許.....

那個向來行蹤成謎、總是不知何時會從身邊的什麼地方冒出來的自然捲，  
如果是他的話.....

 

『......銀、時...』

 

然此呼喚微弱如水中嗚咽，眨眼消失在熾熱烈焰之中。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

「啊唉？這裡也...」

在土方工作的店前撲了空，在與附近店家確定今日開始休業三天後懊惱得跺腳，趁勢跳回土方的公寓內，仍只見收拾好的物件，和客廳沙發上一張被扭亂的紙團。

展開來看是土方草寫「混蛋你不用回來了！」又劃掉的痕跡，銀時叨念著「真不妙、又惹他生氣了～」把紙張在桌上攤平。

勉強從家裡答錄機記錄上找到土方的手機號碼，打去是進入語音信箱，留言並無意義只得掛斷。  
銀時有點後悔過去因嫌麻煩，沒取得大猩猩店長和抖S小弟的手機號碼。

「早該叫假髮幫我辦手機的....」  
無濟於事，他心知肚明。  
也許不需要慌張，土方若和同事外出就能相互照應，至於其他擔心要素......

那個最近才出現的靈，應該就是在記錄上並未被登錄的倉山為五郎。  
雖然不清楚為什麼當時他未被嚴密巡邏的天使/死神們引導離開，至少他無害，而且可能還和老師一同保護了土方。

但若老師下的封印強度穩固到能讓土方躲過惡魔組這麼多年，  
為何最近會失效？

居住地附近的惡魔組在自己加強巡邏後都算安分，不可能發生破壞封印還不被察覺的事情，何況天使的封印理論上應該只有天使能洗掉......

 

「啊！不會吧...」  
銀時不自主地摀住嘴巴，一件"小"事從想要忘記的記憶區域飄出來。

 

一直以來都走戰鬥路線的自己，從未在意守護組保護守護對象的方法；  
關於如何下封印更是僅在聽說的階段：只知必須極度專注於守護對象上，將力量一次釋放出來。

 

印象中就那麼一次，與土方在一起時不小心"專注"過頭，而在突然接收到指令訊息時讓力量暴走了。

 

看到滿室白光的時候頓時慌張得很，想趕快編個說法唬弄過去，發現土方早已睡下，無須擔心身份被發現，便隨意收拾下趕往工作現場。  
之後戰戰兢兢了一陣子都未聽及土方提起疑問，才放下心遺忘。

以時間線來說，這是最可能的肇因...

 

「啊哈哈、哈哈哈......」  
笑得很無力，銀時抹了抹臉，腦筋開始動到該回占卜店一趟。  
也許周遭的店員會知道他們去哪邊的溫泉、走哪條路線。  
天使/死神的移動以地點為主，只要能知道在哪....

客廳的電話突然響起，打斷銀時的思緒。  
看著不認識的電話號碼，他靜靜等答錄機啟動。

「耶？十四？十四也不在家嗎？  
不接手機、不通知、也不來集合點的話我們無法出發啊！」  
雖然背景嘈雜，仍聽得出來是大猩猩店長，他回頭斥責另一個青年聲音提案"我算過他大概凶多吉少了所以就拋下他吧"，

 

「所以十四拜託，回個電話吧！  
我們會在車站多等你半小時的！」

 

隨著通話結束，最後的線索已斷。  
就算能有千百種安全的解釋土方的消失，銀時全然樂觀不起來。

 

怎辦？  
真要大膽假設惡魔組參與，向上通報進行可能引發爭端的全區搜尋？

先不管這肯定會讓自己降級、而是上層應會先檢討現行轄區劃分制度是否有漏洞等問題；  
畢竟對習慣看總數的上層來說，一個人類的生命根本不算什麼。

 

一切只能靠自己！  
但可惡！明明就已經到職涯的最頂了，為何還如此無力？  
以區區一個天使的能力到底能做什麼？

 

「老師，您不在守護對象身邊的時候，  
萬一他們有了麻煩，您怎會知道？」

 

「聽、靜下來傾聽。  
人類真的很奇妙，雖然他們不知道我們的存在，  
但當他們陷入危險，卻總是知道如何呼喚我們。」

 

過往與老師的問答突然滑入腦海，銀時苦笑地想這到底算不算安慰劑？  
自己在土方心中到底是留下什麼印象？  
會是在危急時刻喊出名字來的程度嗎？

 

「別到了最後關頭才喊啊十四～」  
懷著"想聽又不想聽到"的矛盾心情，銀時抱著頭在沙發坐下，數著根本不需要的呼吸設法冷靜、回想老師過去教導的技巧。

 

該要多集中注意力才行？  
如果已經錯過了時機、還能再聽見嗎？

眾多的疑惑攪得銀時不知如何是好，甚至考慮起學習人類把頭用冷水沖洗的方法。

 

然就在此時，微弱得彷如氣音的一股意念，幽幽傳來。

 

「......銀...」


	6. Chapter 6

「......銀...」

「你…耶？！假髮和辰馬沒找到你嗎？」  
眼前是之前被自己驅散過的黑影，稍微清晰的五官讓人辨認出是尚在青壯時期的男性，欲言又止的面容有的是浮游靈身上常見的哀戚、迷惑，還有一股急切。

 

「銀......十四...」

 

「想告訴我什麼？  
你知道他在哪？難道...」

在極少的案例中，浮游靈若遇到靈能力者會憑附在其身上，  
或借用其能力而現形。

 

「有、危險...死...」

 

好不容易吐完所有的關鍵字，黑影被干擾般的閃了幾下。

 

「喂喂大哥撐著點啊！」  
銀時伸手想抓住為五郎，但那只是投影。  
落空的他只得握緊拳頭，  
「指路給我！我能救他、一定！！」

 

讓靈魂隨自己意志行走是過去職業使然，如今放空任靈魂領路對銀時來說不只是未曾發生過的新鮮，也是冒著極大的風險；  
他很清楚只要稍不慎，注意力分散過頭便有可能收不回來，更別提目的地也許有惡魔設下的陷阱。

 

但事到如今，也絕不回頭！  
在銀時的感覺裡，為五郎帶著他一路往"下"走，儘管這對他而言該是警訊，他強制自己不要多想。

 

察覺"沈到底"後迫不及待地凝聚能力、現形。

 

「十四！！十四！？」

 

吼了幾次沒有回應，舉目所及是滾滾黑煙和火光，過往多次他曾從這樣的地方帶回業績，令銀時對火場環境並不陌生；  
天使的現形能力使他不會受環境影響，心知分秒必爭的銀時迅速奔向入口：大多數的火災死者都是因為慣性在入口處推擠，而忽略了其他出口的存在。

 

然轉上幾圈他隨即發現出入口只有一個，走道可謂通暢，如果土方在這裡應能自行脫困；  
就算慢了一步，只要能找得回靈魂和身體，壓也要壓回去！  
實體呼喊無用，銀時改用意志力迅速掃過一遍，也不見任何飄遊的靈魂。

轉頭想問為五郎有沒有帶錯地方，卻冷不防聽見背後，傳來陣冷笑。

 

「我還在想、如果這小子真有天使保護，又有誰會下這麼彆腳的封印這樣要死不活地牽著...  
原來是你～呵呵！」

 

另一個人影自半空地落在火焰之中，是位年紀與銀相仿的青年。  
深紫的髮色被焰紅襯得更帶邪氣，與髮同色系的和服上以金線繡上的蝴蝶彷彿隨時會乘著熱氣飛出來。

他搖搖頭、嘴邊是抹輕蔑的笑，游刃有餘的態度一點也不像面對勢均力敵的競爭對手。  
「我記得你是戰鬥組的？還是打不過我所以轉職了？」

 

在轉身前，銀時內心已涼了半截。  
原來適才無法探知土方的靈魂並非因為他不在這裡，而是他早已被惡魔、還是曾經交手過數次的敵手抓住？

 

可惡！！歷史重演了嗎？  
不！高杉他剛剛說、什麼封印？

 

勉強穩住陣腳的銀時突然聽見離火勢較遠的牆邊傳來一聲微弱的咳嗽，  
連忙奔向聲音來源、搬開倒下的雜物，從其下把人挖出來。

摸上那熟稔的軀體時，才被泯滅的希望又重新燃了起來。  
光線不足以檢查土方的狀況，單就手能探到的濕濡程度及範圍，銀時就知道大事不妙，更別提火場的煙和輻射熱遲早會把他吞噬。  
唯一樂觀的是土方自己都還沒有放棄「生」，銀時清楚地看到土方的靈魂並未完全離開身體。

 

「技術上來說他還活著，不過也只是時間早晚問題～」  
高杉把玩手上的銀鍊，那另一端纏著的是土方的魂，在生死間迷惘、掙扎。  
惡魔的武器也是由意志化成，除了能帶走業績外，必要時也能直接對競爭對手造成傷害。

在發現目標業績身上有著不成形的天使封印後，他便好整以暇把土方放置待他的保護者出現。  
他相信不管來的是誰都將添增樂趣，如今來的是過往交手過幾次的強勁對手，會上演怎樣的戲碼呢？

高杉的笑中除了挑釁，也帶有勝券在握的意味。

 

「真對不起，這位可是從很早就是我的客戶了！」  
沈住氣、對高杉的冷嘲熱諷進行最低極限的反駁。  
當務之急該是讓土方的身體脫離險境，想抱起土方時意外摸到他的傷口，銀時立刻壓住出血處，可這一來自己就必須維持形體。

過往經驗都是保住業績，銀時從未想過有朝一日需從"人"的觀點思考。  
是要以保護土方的身體為優先、衝出火場，還是放下身體奪回靈魂優先？

「外面也有我的人...如果你在做什麼愚蠢的考量的話。」  
似是看透了銀時的心思，高杉非常"好心"地終止了銀時的選擇。

 

「那就來速戰速決吧！」  
下定決心，銀時單膝著地讓土方靠在身上，一手壓制仍在冒血的傷處，  
另一手輕輕觸地，畫出一道分開塵土、黑煙和火焰的界線。

「呵哈哈哈！  
現形，還有結界...都是高等技巧，你以為剩下的意志力就夠跟我對抗？」

手撫著纏於繃帶之下的左眼，掩住一半的笑卻掩不住其中的惡意。  
「真有趣！我的業績還從來沒包括過戰鬥天使！」

 

「有我在、你拿不走他的靈魂、更遑論我的！」  
手裡傳來的陣陣脈動，提醒不管多麼微弱都是生命的證明。  
土方沒放棄，自己當然不會退縮！

「我倒要看看、你能有多少能耐打破我布的局！」  
紫髮惡魔往後一步退入紅蓮火焰之中，同時抽緊手上的銀鍊。

 

「這可是號稱人界的最強羈絆......」


	7. Chapter 7

四周只剩下自己和火光後，意識渾沌的土方艱難地依憑直覺，朝遠離熱度的方向逐步翻滾，然幾轉之後路也到了盡頭：牆邊的雜物受到撞擊紛紛落在身上，打走他最後的力氣。

被塵埃逼得把臉往下埋，應是要貼上地板，卻突覺頰上一陣清涼。  
再一磨，竟像是沾上幾許清新。  
鼻內吸入的是舒適的濕氣，驅走了原來的燥熱。

 

土方眨眼，發現自己趴在青苔遍布的石階前。  
周圍青翠的竹林隨微風沙沙作響，往上看不清盡頭的階梯，通往神聖而古老的存在。

這番景色似曾相識。  
土方努力往記憶裡搜尋時，一個纖細的身影由模糊轉清晰地接近，把曾有的疑惑在成形之前安撫下來，不復存在。

 

「十四郎，我不是說過嗎？  
太心急的話會跌倒的，往神社的路得一步一步慢慢走才行～」

穿著和服的女子優雅地踏下幾階停在土方跟前，蹲下將他托抱起來，再溫柔地拍去土方臉上的青苔。  
女子彎下腰時可以讓人聞到混著美奶滋香味的髮梢、這自幼時起即是令人安心的氣息；  
總是仔細撩起瀏海才親吻額頭，保養過的手指輕搭過臉頰後會揉捏後頸才幫忙調整衣領的習慣、這些都是......

 

『...媽媽....』  
不由自主伸手將女子緊抱，喃喃唸著、在她懷裡蹭著如同在撒嬌，深埋在心裡某處的莫名悲戚在擁抱中逐漸化解。

 

\- 媽媽在這裡  
土方安心地想著，原先好像有什麼重要的事情也突然都不需在乎了。

 

女子笑著，在土方背上拍了拍、搖了搖，  
「可以自己走的話，跟媽媽走到上面吧！  
說好了的唷～」  
說著又在額間一吻，放下土方起身往石階之上走去。

 

『啊！等等！』  
女子消失的速度超過預期，造成土方絕大的恐慌。  
手摸著微濕的石地撐起身，搖晃地站起時對石階和自己的相對高度困擾了會兒，隨即放下一切手腳並用地朝上前進。

眼前彷彿永無止境的爬行，女子的身影卻始終在視線範圍的最遠端，  
驅使、引導他追上去。

 

『唉、好痛！！』  
專心爬上的過程中冷不防像是被人踩住衣角而絆倒，土方揉了跌痛的手臂，咬著下唇轉身繼續。  
但上了幾階再度跌下，反覆幾次後終於受不了，土方怒視底下狀似無辜的空氣，吼叫出來，  
『大哥哥你不准再拉我了！！』

「咦？你看得到我？太好了！」  
漂浮在石階之上，一個黑影稍微成形，形體看得出是名二十來歲的青年，他興奮得像是要手舞足蹈。  
「請你帶我回家！」

 

『回家？我、我不知道你家在哪，而且...』  
好似曾經真的被這麼拜託過，令他說出推託之詞時心虛了。  
『媽媽在等我......』

 

「真的是媽媽的話就會一直等下去的別擔心！請你一定要幫我！」  
青年逕自催促土方起身、拉著人就往階梯下走。  
一邊說明他叫智太，是五衛家的孩子，在池塘裡淹死後就一直徘徊在水邊無法回去，等待許久才終於碰到看得見他的人。

「就是在腹話先生照料的菜園後面，有著坡度的大池塘。  
水綠得像是能撈出來當抹茶喝，但聞起來其實比較像梅嬸醃製的漬物...」

 

在青年的描述下，土方眼前的景色產生改變。  
翠綠在視野內擴展，帶著濕氣的微風將被葉片篩下的陽光打得更為零碎；  
夏日常見的蟲鳴與野蕈的氣味加深真實性，讓土方確信曾到此地。

池塘、無法回去的孩子、只有自己看得見的人，這些像是關鍵的字眼敲打著土方的記憶。  
他隱約記得小時候曾問過大人附近的黑影是什麼，大人要則驚慌失措，不然不當一回事。

咦？小時候？大人？  
停下腳步的土方想回頭看媽媽在哪裡等他，應該就在背後的竹林和石階卻已悄然消失，取而代之的是無垠的黑暗。

『你要帶我去哪裡？！』  
不安與恐懼中他甩開了青年的手，向後退上幾步卻不小心往下看、  
在不知會不會跌下黑暗的空間裡無所適從。

「是你要帶我回家的，別忘記啊！回智太的家…」  
站在青草界限不願再移動的青年彎腰想牽住、勾住土方，但他全然不領情。

 

『你才不是智太！他跟我差不多大，只比我高一點...』  
吼叫中，用手比出高度，土方倏然接不了話語，只因不明白何以能反駁。

 

「你說得對！我不是智太，但我是來讓你想起智太是誰的。」  
被拆穿後彷彿下定決心，青年一腳踏進黑暗以更能抓穩土方，  
「你想想，在來這裡爬樓梯前，你在做什麼？」

 

『我…我在……』  
應該是很容易回答的問題，回答不出來的土方發現記憶再度亂成一團。

 

在看到竹林、看到媽媽之前是什麼？  
為什麼覺得視線曾是一片暈黃？  
在疑惑中被青年大力地拉進草地範圍，重溫腳下能踩著實地的感覺。

 

「手臂痛不痛？內側？不是剛才跌倒的地方。」  
跟隨青年的提示，土方看看並無傷痕的兩手，的確感到一股疼痛在成形。

 

「你原先在一個很熱的地方，你的手很痛…有沒有印象了？」  
一步步誘導土方回想，青年形體也越來越清晰：是個銀髮青年，帶著卷度的短髮勾起土方一絲熟悉。  
而他說的話……

 

熱、暈黃色、黑…  
幾項元素構成的是自己內心深處對火焰的畏懼，兩人四周環境隨即被影響般，樹林、草地和陽光剎時崩得四分五裂，再消失於冒起的熊熊大火中。  
眼前出現了陷入火海的木造宅院之輪廓，耳邊不絕於耳的是火焰吞噬萬物的腳步聲，甚至夾雜人的驚慌哀叫求救之呼喊。

 

「不要怕！快抓住我…」  
青年發現土方慌亂到連"地"都無法維持，兩人之間的裂痕擴得越來越大，  
便連忙想抓住土方，卻在他的一瞬猶豫間失去先機。

 

「十四郎……快點跟上來…」  
這時，那名和服女子又出現在土方同一側的不遠處，對著土方招手。  
土方立時回頭，看到親人後的鬆懈顯而易見，逼得青年大吼。  
「別看！別聽她的！！」

『我要跟媽媽走！我不要再被拋下！！』  
說出來時深埋在心中的酸苦突然炸開，察覺時已淚流滿面。  
那是一種曾經想要對媽媽說，卻未能出口的悲傷、憤怒，和無奈。  
來由卻很不清楚，有道很深的斷層在阻止回想，好似這樣就能保護自己。

 

「快點用力想以前真正發生的事情！！！  
令堂在最後跟你玩的遊戲才不是"哇哈哈來追我吧"？快想起來！！」

 

最後？？遊戲？

 

 

「十四郎，聽媽媽的話。」

母親比往常更緊的擁抱，彷彿是想讓自己吸足這股香味，永遠記得。

 

「現在開始我們來玩捉迷藏，  
你要跟為五郎一組、一起逃開鬼的捉捕，知道嗎？」

 

曾經抓著母親的髮梢不放，心中的急切因為明白母親接下來不會在身邊。

 

「放心，累了的話，就睡一下。  
夢裡會有マヨリン陪伴的。」

 

在茂密的森林裡，一個亞麻色長髮的男人這麼說了。  
他知曉母親常唱的搖籃曲，在那兩天裡不斷地唱著、哄著自己入睡。

 

「月亮的母親、我向您祈求～  
讓這孩子安睡、在夢裡茁壯～」

 

再一次與這首歌連結的，是位青年在身邊細細地哼著的印象。  
他有著與滿月類似的髮色，卻像是月亮本身一樣捉摸不定。

 

銀……

 

 

「十四！！快跳過來！」

如夢初醒的土方，眼前同一個銀髮青年正對自己大吼。

踏步、起腳，不管兩人間的鴻溝擴展到理論上不可能跨越的地步。  
看向青年的紅色瞳仁時，土方突然想起自己曾經對這人的信賴。

用盡全力才得以勾上銀髮青年伸出的手，但同一瞬間，手臂上的劇痛令土方大叫不已。  
嗆鼻的窒息感、暈眩、熱度全部回沖了上來，土方開始猛咳，牽動身上更多的痛處和感受。

 

「回來了嗎？土方？」  
緊擁住自己的自然捲把傷口抓得更痛，土方本能性想反抗，這才發現自己雙手仍被綁縛在背後，為什麼？

不能行動、傷口、火場……銀時？

 

「別動！出去再說！」  
看起來頗狼狽的自然捲將自己打橫抱起，以他的身體為自己隔開火焰和輻射熱。  
火場明明很暗，他卻似乎把出路看得很清楚，沿路咒罵著什麼、踹開障礙物一路上去。

這個男人，什麼時候這麼可靠了？  
不管了、你來了就好…

「忍著點！再一下……」  
被最後一道關卡 — 鐵門 — 阻隔的時候，以肩膀撞了幾下卻徒勞無功的笨拙模樣讓土方想笑，在下一個不小心碰到金屬時為它的高溫詫異。

 

這溫度會燙傷的，你不痛嗎？銀時？  
世界在巨響之後開闊起來，強光和冷風大量灌入與之前完全不同的訊息，一時土方的思緒全被淨空，分辨不出東南西北紅豆或美奶滋。

 

銀時懷抱的溫度、附近的人的騷動一下子飄得好遠、好遠…….

 

 

「十四、十四！聽我說！  
還記得有一次我在旅館拿出的潤滑劑嗎？  
你嫌那個草莓香味太重，  
我答應你下次潤滑劑用美奶滋口味的好不好？」

 

什…？

 

「還有還有！  
你一直想要試試看的小手馬鞭我買到了！  
說好了要來綑綁PLAY的～」

 

 

我明明嚴正拒絕了……

 

「啊對！那款特製皮環的Love Chair！  
我終於等到店家降價了！  
我會用我一個月的薪水買下來送給十四當生日禮物！  
這樣以後可以一晚換十種體位十四都不會累的！」

 

喂喂不要胡說八道……我才沒要那種東西！  
你、你這個稱讚不得的混漲自然捲…

 

『混、蛋……不要再說了！打你喔……』

真正使力了才發現綁縛已經被撤下，自己的手正被銀時緊緊握住。  
搖晃的視線顯示是在顛簸的救護車內，旁邊的護理人員已經在幫自己伸張正義：吼著「不要妨礙急救」、「別讓病人激動」數度撞開自然捲，就差也幫他打一針鎮定劑。

 

「沒事了，就這樣緊緊抓住我就好了。」

銀時綻出很勉強的笑容，他看來非常疲倦，好像隨時會崩潰倒下。  
眼神裡卻是相當滿足的，這令土方不解，可他也沒力氣提問。

 

強烈的一晃一頓，救護車停下、後門打開。  
銀時被護理人員推到一旁，消失在視線裡。

 

「好好抓住這個世界吧……」  
隱約地，聽見他的聲音這麼說。

目送土方被送進急診室、確定安全後，這麼多年以來第一次感到"虛脫"的銀時掙扎著在旁邊的椅子坐下。"假髮、假髮"地叫了幾聲，直到開不了口。

好累喔！老師！  
當守護天使都要這麼累嗎？

銀時嘴邊是自問自答後的笑，閉眼靠上牆停止吸氣的模樣若是人類能見，定會趕快把他也送去電擊急救。

一陣。

 

「他……交給你了。」

 

「嗯、放心吧！銀。  
……這次，希望你回得來。」


	8. Chapter 8

在過往的記憶裡浮沈了很久，反覆於那些不願回顧的悲傷。  
幾度、土方繞著想逃避，最終睜開眼，看著不認識的天花板感到異常孤寂。

工作上的同僚、友人甚至是較常光臨的客戶都來探望，病房裡滿是鮮花及探病用花籃甚至手寫信件，但它們都沒能填補土方內心的空虛。

銀時，下落不明。

醒來第一件事就是詢問醫護人員，僅證實銀時並未入院，在自己昏睡途中也不曾出現在訪客名單中。

 

彷彿人間蒸發、彷彿他從來不存在。  
焦慮轉為哀傷、轉為無法獲得答案的憤怒，然後被心中毫無底限的坑洞吞噬了一切。

 

直到一名不認識、怪裡怪氣的長髮青年來訪。  
他巧妙地支開所有醫護人員，甚至是隔壁病床的病人及家屬，只剩下兩人。

 

「你好，我是<綜合果汁武士>，我帶來我的創作，目前到9-3。  
有空的時候看看松子可以讓傷口迅速痊癒！松子無所不能的。」  
再度自我介紹為桂的青年，在病床旁正襟危坐。

 

「你願意聽一個故事嗎？主人公是個銀髮自然捲的故事。」

故事如何起點並不重要，如同夢境總是半路切入。

 

在同一老師教導下的三個好友，在選擇職涯時都走了不同路線。  
曾經堅定說不會走上與老師同一條路的銀髮青年，愛上了一個黑髮青年，並為他做了許多不曾有的改變。

 

說巧不巧，這名黑髮青年在幼時受惠於那位老師。  
當銀髮青年得知時只是淡淡地笑笑，畢竟這種緣分可遇不可求。

銀髮青年的工作常會招來許多危險，他瞞著黑髮青年很多事情其實是為了保護他，可惜在無法解釋下，兩人之間的距離擴大了。

然後，黑髮青年陷入了危險。  
雖然肇因並非是銀髮青年與他危險的工作，而是來自黑髮青年更早以前的因緣際會，稍晚趕到來解圍的銀髮青年依舊為此付出了巨大的代價。

 

他走上了與逝去的老師一樣的路。  
那條為了堅持原則、保護認為該保護的人，而不惜被降級、奪走能力和好不容易建立起來的記憶的路。

 

『所以銀時的工作是？』  
「以人類的話來說，應該是天使一類的存在吧？」

很像是在現實中難以理解的概念，在桂的解說下竟然變得很理所當然。  
銀髮的天使……對自己來說的確是的。

 

「啊、抱歉這麼晚才說真正的自我介紹：我是負責這區的死神，桂小太郎。」  
『咦咦咦咦？！你是認真的？』

 

 

 

尾聲 — 

 

「別不高興嘛十四～～  
你要想想、我們剛見面的那種場合，  
我要怎麼樣讓你相信我真的是天使呢？當時要說成牛郎你才信啊！」

 

『…我、我沒有在意那個……』

 

「那是生氣我在救護車上說的話？  
當時我可是在跟令堂的幻象對抗耶！！  
不說一點"媽媽不知道、枕邊人卻會瞭若指掌"的事情怎麼可能打得贏？」

 

『唔……也不是那個…="=』

「瞇？臉好紅？是？……」

 

『混蛋啦你明明就不是人類還號稱是無欲無求的天使說什麼要現形有多困難其實所有的"反應"都要用意志力"做"出來為什麼還要跟我上床！！(*≧□≦*) *惱羞*』

 

「（噗）」  
『不准笑！！』

 

\-- 完


	9. Chapter 9

おまけ —   
＃某網路知名的留言版 某日出現了這個討論串

 

1：救護車上的羽毛球王子：20XX/10/05 01:15:20  
再怎說我都是堂堂醫護人員啊，病患或家屬的怪奇的事情也見過不少，  
可是今天真的.......（掩面）

今天從火場救出的某對，我知道銀髮先生你很怕另一半就這樣撒手人寰，  
但是聽了那麼多肉麻的話我都快要急救不下去了啊！  
拜託你們快去什麼國度結婚吧不要再/在我的救護車上放閃了！

 

3：匿名記者：20XX/10/05 01:15:32  
有錄音有真相！(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)ワクワク

 

48：想像力如春天的猩猩毛般旺盛的某OO後援會成員一號喵：  
20XX/10/05 01:16:58  
聽了吉米先生的說明、我畫了示意圖，不知道對不對...

（中略喵叔的圖）

 

 

60：想像力被窗外的萌菌激發如雨後春筍的某O後援會成員三號：20XX/10/05 01:17:41  
>> 48  
GJ！小紅暈是重點！

 

84：臉上的十字刀疤是榮耀！醫生哥哥的情人還是醫生！  
：20XX/10/05 01:19:35

啊、我今天好像看到過這樣的人物出現在我工作的醫院

 

142：救護車上的羽毛球王子-必殺技演練中！：20XX/10/05 22:10:33  
>>84  
噓------你這個隔壁診所的不要來湊熱鬧！

 

203：一直都在樓梯間待機：20XX/10/08 02:10:33  
是我認識的

 

245：今天開始在醫院工作的前任劊子手：20XX/10/08 05:12:14  
>>203  
急展開ｗｗｗｗｗ  
快點說一下後續！！！

 

275：一直都在天花板待機：20XX/10/08 18:12:14  
從前，有個名為松子的女孩生活在.......

（中略三千字）

總之，經歷這一切的松子熬過了失去腳背毛的痛苦，可喜可賀

 

 

520：話說、今天我生日的VIP：20XX/10/10 13:14:00  
謝謝大家的關心與祝福，  
我們已經不管這輩子或下輩子都會在一起了❤

 

>> 275  
你永遠都在會場外待機吧！！


End file.
